Orange Dreams
by WinryMarellie
Summary: Rin wakes up in the night full of fear from her horrid dream. She feels uneasy and can't seem to fall back asleep and tries to seek comfort from the other Vocaloids.


Her body flung from underneath the covers as if there was a spring attached to the mattress of her bed. The girl panted in desperation as if her breath was being taken from her at a rapid pace. Her blonde hairs stuck to her forehead in a cold sweat as she frantically looked around the room. It was dark, scary, the small lights projecting themselves from a small computer button flashing with the modes of sleep was not enough to ease the panic striking Rin Kagamine's heart.

A nightmare has flashed through her mind, and she hated it. She thought that she had been finished with bad dreams, or at least that she would stop being afraid of them but face it, she still was a bit of a coward and couldn't keep from crying sometimes.

The horrid dream had been of her poor twin, Len. She dreamt that he gave her life for her, but that was the last thing she wanted. She never wanted Len to give up his own breath just for her sake. He had no reason to sacrifice himself just for her, he should enjoy his life no matter what. Either way, the thought of the dream was haunting her mind, and it worried her greatly, causing her heart to beat at a rapid pace inside her small frame.

Rin curled into a ball and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she stared at her feet sticking out of the bottom of her pajama pants. She wanted to fall back asleep again, but her stomach felt uneasy and it was proving the task of sleep quite difficult.

She attempted to lie down, but only found herself flopping in many different ways. She attempted to sleep on her back, sides, stomach, at the foot of her bed, sitting up, and curled in all sorts of positions but, the thoughts of her dream remained so unsettling in her mind.

The girl reached for the remote sitting on the night stand next to her and turned on the television. She curled up and watched the images flicker on the screen, the sound on a practically inaudible level to prevent it from disturbing the others in the house.

With that dim flicker of light, Rin felt safe to travel in the house. She shuffled her feet to carry her body out of her room and down the hall, into the kitchen where she grabbed an orange. She nibbled on the skin of it lightly as she dug into it's thick coating softly with her nails. She didn't want to peel it just yet, but she needed something to settle her nerves till she returned to her room.

Rin walked silently down the hall until a figure game from the other side. Rin gulped as she clutched the orange, watching the figure grow closer to her.

"Rin?" It spoke, it was a woman's voice.

The blonde girl gulped as her voice trembled. She wanted to answer, but felt petrified till the figure grew closer. To her fortune, she took notice that it was only Meiko in the dim lighting.

"Rin…" she stated in a tired expression, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"N-no.." Rin replied, looking to the floor.

"Well, it's like…2 A.M. or something…go back to bed." And with that, Meiko trudged silently back into her room where she fell back into her bed and drifted to sleep.

Rin held the orange in her hand and quickly rushed back to her room, jumping on the bed quickly and curling up as if a monster was about to grab her feet.

She peeled the orange as she watched shows that were featuring themselves late in the evening. She never had been up this late to watch TV, so she got to see some of the old cartoons that she thought weren't even played anymore. Rin tried to laugh, and get her nerves to vanish, but even with the completion of her orange and as she licked her fingers, her stomach still twisted into so many different knots.

The girl trembled as she felt even more afraid to fall asleep as she thought more and more about everything in the night. She turned off the TV and exited her room to go back into the hall. Maybe, if Rin was lucky, she could find someone who would let her be with them, even just to help her release her nerves even for a moment.

Tiptoeing, she crept by each of the Vocaloid's rooms. She peered into each of them, finding it impossible for her to come in. Meiko, well, she already seemed tired, Kaito didn't seem to be one who would want to be disturbed, Gakupo was up, but seemed to be busy with something and she felt wrong to bother him, and Miku looked as if she was some princess in a land that should not allow any intruders.

She sighed, the last door after every one's, was the one across the hall from her own, her twin brother's.

It's not as if she wanted to grudgingly accept the fact he was the only room left. It was actually some relief that she would get to see him, to make sure that he was in actuality alright, and that he was still alive. Perhaps it would bring a more settled feeling to her stomach.

The door labeled, "Len" creaked quietly as Rin pushed it open. She found her twin passed out on the bed, his arms and legs in utter disarray as he laid sprawled across his bed. The girl counterpart couldn't help but giggle as to how ridiculous he looked.

She snuck silently over to his bed and looked at him for a moment. She could definitely tell that he was still alive, he was lying there with his mouth gaping open. It was actually shocking that he wasn't snoring from the way he breathed in and out of his mouth so deeply. Rin shook her head as she thought as to how she would fit into his bed.

Rin started to slide in, trying to work and fit herself on there as if she were trying to complete a puzzle. She didn't want to wake Len, but the task of not doing so was proving to be quite difficult.

Finally, the girl managed to slip into his bed and pulled the covers over the two of them. Just as she felt comfortable, all snuggled into bed, she heard Len awaken.

"W-what?" he asked in a groggy tone, not exactly sure as to why his bed was occupied by two. "Rin? Why are you here?"

She looked up at him, "I had a bad dream…"

"Well…go back to your bed!" he whispered with a bit of harshness in his tone. "It's just a stupid dream!"

Rin felt herself about to cry, she was more frightened than Len had thought her to be, "P-please let me stay!" she begged, "Just for a little bit!"

He groaned, Len really didn't want to share his bed but…what could he do? Rin would fight this battle with him all night if he let her.

"Fine." he told her, "But only for 10 minutes."

She smiled brightly and snuggled underneath the blankets. "Hey Len…?" she asked, looking at him.

"What?" he asked, rather annoyed that she was preventing him from sleeping.

"Can you sing me something?"

He frowned, then turned the other direction. Clearly declining her request.

Rin frowned as well, turning her body to face the opposite of his, "Sorry I asked…"

Len instantly felt terrible and sighed. He paused for a moment before he began singing. It was quiet, to keep from waking the others. Len felt ridiculous, but it kept him from feeling like a horrible person.

As he completed the song, he looked over at Rin, finding that she was sound asleep.

He frowned, Len knew he shouldn't have said 10 minutes, that was to long a time for her to get cozy. He grumbled and flipped over, upset that now half of his bed would be occupied by his female counterpart.

Moments after, he heard her flip over, and he looked at her, there was a warm smile stretched across her face.

Len laughed, "This is the last time I am going to allow this." Then closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
